the furie of a birdie
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: Or how Superman became a father. Superboy begins to receive unexpected gifts from a mysterious person, the Team has fun watching everything with a bucket of popcorn.


THE SECRET ADMIRER OR THE FURY OF A BIRDIE.

I saw this in a movie and thought why not?

Or how Superman became a father. Superboy begins to receive unexpected gifts from a mysterious person, the Team has fun watching everything with a bucket of popcorn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It started with something simple, a rose on his desk at school, which he hid in his coat. The next day he found a lily inside his coat when he returned to the classroom. The third time there were two blue roses in her school closet. The next day was a small red carnation half-open.

Art: opening a florist Superboy?

MM: Hello, Megan! I forgot to tell you that Superboy has a secret admirer.

Rob: who's got what?!

MM: Superboy has a secret admirer.

SB: It's just some flowers.

MM: It's so romantic. This time came with a card.

For a month there was always one or two flowers on his desk at school, the second month evolved into small bouquets on the hill justice, the cameras did not see anything.

BC: This is strange.

B: Did not the cameras record anything?

BC: No, but it's not just that.

S: What are you talking about?

B: We've already switched surveillance cameras, three times.

BC: ships come with cards, did you find anything?

B: No, whoever is doing this is very good.

S: Do not ignore me!

BC: It hurts, does not it?

S: Batman?

B: Two months ago, Superboy began to receive gifts mysteriously.

BC: It started with one or two flowers found on your desk or your locker at school.

B: now they are ships, delivered directly on the mount justice, the cameras are useless and nobody sees anything, not even a smell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rob: Argh! Does not that make any sense, how does one invade the cave and leave no trace?

KF: Someone is jealous.

Rob: I'm not jealous!

KF: Okay Robin, I do not judge you, but if you do not act soon, someone will steal your prize.

SB: What prize?

KF: Hey Superboy, when did you get here?

Rob: What book is this?

SB: Grimm's Tales, I won today instead of the flowers, I'm enjoying reading.

Rob: I did not know you like to read.

SB: neither did I, but the title got my attention and Artemis explained to me what are fairy tales and about the Grimm brothers.

KF: And you're enjoying it?

SB: Yes.

And every day a new gift arrived, books, DVDs, candy, flowers, cute toys, pieces of jewelry, Superman decided to act as a father overprotective and took Superboy to the fortress of solitude, but the gifts kept coming, then went to the farm Kent, the next day there was a cherry pie on the kitchen counter, Ma Kent was furious, pies were her domain, Superman's apartment was also invaded, the day after their arrival there a cell phone was found on Superboy's bed , Lois entered the investigation, but nothing was found, when Superboy returned to Mount Justice, the presents became more daring.

SB: What is it?

Art: I think it's a baby-doll.

SB: This is a women's outfit is not it?

Art: It seems to be in your measurements, so it sure is for you.

Rob: Argh! Enough!

SB: What?

Robin dragged Superboy by the arm and took him to his room, pushed him to the wall, grabbed his face and gave him a possessive kiss, put his hands on his waist and pulled the Superboy closest to his body, walked without seeing until the bed and when Superboy fell back down, Robin followed and continued to kiss, then began to kiss his neck.

SB: Robin what ...

Rob: You are my no mysterious face will get you out of me.

SB: I do not ... Oh my god ... Ugh.

Rob: I was going to wait a little longer until you were prepared, but this last one was too much, now everyone knows that you are mine, your neck carries my mark.

SB: I heal quickly.

Rob: So we'll have to do this every day, several times a day, as much as it takes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of the world in an unknown location ...

-done?

"Yeah, the little bird and the bat are distracted.

-The Light will follow with the plans then.

-You had to put my son with that Batman brat.

They were liking each other, Lex, we just shoved.

\- Quiet bee, I'm just worried about the hidden modifications that Cadmus made, the bird certainly is dominant in this relationship.

-Superman and Batman?

\- still investigating how gifts came undetected.

-Great, start the final phase of our plan.

END

FOR ADOPTION


End file.
